


Friends Don't Get Each Other Off

by thranduils1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thranduils1/pseuds/thranduils1
Summary: Given the prompt, “Friends Don’t Get Each Other Off”. Sam and the reader have a rocky relationship where neither seems to be on the same page, until they finally are.





	Friends Don't Get Each Other Off

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fics from Tumblr. 3/9/17.

“Yes, they have it!” you said to yourself, pushing play on the jukebox. For how country the bar was, they had splurged on a modern, touchscreen jukebox. It made the music choices better and you had been looking for something you were itching to hear and it also wouldn’t cause a problem with the clientele. It was mostly older, local people.

As soon as the first song started playing, you spun around on your heel and threw a smirk over at Sam.

“Left, right, left, right left. Pack ‘em up, Charlie, gonna leave this place,” you sang along, waltzing back over towards him by the pool table.

He rolled his eyes, smiling at you. “Really?” he chuckled.

Shrugging, you told him, “It fits with the place. And I know you like this band. Don’t pretend you don’t.”

Sam nodded, “Shovels and Rope are fine.”

“Fine?”

“Fine.”

“Just ‘fine’?”

“Just ‘fine’.”

“Fine. I’ll take it,” you yielded, picking up your pool stick.

Sam was watching you with a playful look in his eye. The two of you had had a couple drinks at this point but had still managed to hustle some money from unsuspecting bar patrons who doubted you could beat them. You wouldn’t be able to play that card for another night or two until you saw different people come in.

Pointing at him, you told him, “You taking me on?”

Letting out a low whistle, Sam teased, “Man, I don’t know if I should after seeing you hand some people their asses. It might hurt my pride.” A smile played on his lips as he raised his glass to his lips and took a drink.

“Oh, come off it,” you snorted. You gestured at a pool stick, “Come on!”

A new song had started and you got close to Sam, looking up at him, singing teasingly, “Hey, hey, cut the rope. There’s no way I’m gonna let ‘em get us both.” Sam couldn’t keep the smile off of his face as you slowly moved around him, running your hand dramatically across his arm and along his back. “So don’t stop running until you reach that coast, let your pretty mama go up in smoke.” You threw him a wink with that last line.

“Dork,” Sam laughed to himself.

Leveling up with the table, you lined your pool stick up and hit your ball right on target, sending it into the hole.

<> <> <>

“You want to get burgers?”

The two of you were pretty drunk at this point, walking back towards your hotel. There was a burger joint that caught Sam’s eye and it surprised you.

Sam shrugged, looking uncomfortable all of the sudden. You knew why the moment he told you, “It’s what Dean would suggest right now.”

Your heart sank a little. You knew he missed Dean something terrible. It had been a month since Dean and Castiel had gone missing – or died. The two of you were not sure. The two of you had been searching for clues ever since then but you could tell Sam was losing his motivation and will to continue to do so. You didn’t know if it was because he just didn’t want to know the truth if the truth was death or if he just wanted to move on. It might be a mixture of both. You would do whatever he asked. Dean and Castiel were your family but Dean was Sam’s brother and if Sam called it, you would stop out of respect for him.

Forcing a smile, you agreed, “He would. Cas too if he was human or under famine’s spell again.” Sam let out a small laugh at this in acknowledgment. “It was their vice.” You paused and then inquired, “Wanna do it for them?”

The sadness was gone from Sam’s expression. He nodded, “Yeah. Let’s do it. I can have a cheat day.” You laughed at this.

<> <> <>

You giggled as Sam unlocked the door, stumbling inside. You followed him, closing the door behind you and locking it.

“You’re a troublemaker,” you accused Sam, still giggling.

Sam shrugged, a small smile on his lips, placing the bags down onto the table. You had gone to a small burger joint down the street from your hotel and Sam had accidentally dropped one of the bags, sending fries all over the floor. He had been embarrassed and you had to cover your mouth to stop yourself from laughing at him. The owner had insisted it was not a big deal and got him another bag. There was only one other person in the place at this point in the night. Sam had offered to pay for the new bag but the owner insisted he take it. You assumed the owner knew Sam was pretty drunk and needed the food.

“I promise I’ll stop teasing you,” you informed him, digging into the bag and pulling out your burger and unwrapping it.

“Yeah, right,” Sam joked. “You’re going to hold it over my head for the rest of time.”

“Only internally,” you replied, your mouth full of food.

“Ass.”

“You love me.”

You had said it with such lightheartedness. Except it landed with anything but.

Something flashed across Sam’s face before he responded, sounding off, “Of course.”

You ignored the look on his face, brushing it off as him being drunk before picking up the bag with your fries, the remote, and hopping onto your bed. Sam did the same on his own bed, relaxing back into the pillows, waiting for you to turn on the show the two of you were binging on currently on Netflix.

Sam seemed on edge the entire episode. You were having a hard time ignoring it but you tried to.

The episode ended and you got up, collecting your garbage and offering to take Sam’s. You dropped them off in the trash can before going to the bathroom.

When you emerged from the bathroom again, you found Sam nursing a beer from your guy’s fridge. He had placed one for you on the nightstand between your beds.

Sauntering over, you picked up the bottle and took a long drink. You turned around and picked your phone up from the bed and checked it.

You heard Sam move, his bed creaking. He got up from the bed and you heard him place his beer down on the nightstand. Looking over your shoulder, your eyes met Sam’s and you felt something shift in the room. He was looking at you with determination, something that shook you to your core. He was just looking at you.

Turning to face him fully, you asked him, with a nervous smile, “What?”

Reaching out, Sam took your beer from you, placing it by his. You watched him curiously and leaned back a bit when he met your eyes again.

“Y/N…” was all he muttered and you weren’t given time to answer him.

Sam’s lips met yours, the two of you like oil and water at first and then slowly melting into each other as the seconds dragged on. This was uncharted territory and no matter how long you had thought about it, you had always avoided it, making up excuses for yourself. The two of you had always exchanged looks, small touches, and fleeting charged moments. There had been a relationship though that you wanted to maintain and you didn’t want to ruin it. It was you, Sam, Dean, and Castiel. As friends. That’s what was working and that’s where you were comfortable. But with Dean and Castiel gone… it was just you and Sam. The two of you only had each other. There was no more buffer keeping the two of you separate.

The dam had broken.

His arms wrapped around you at the small of your back, pulling you to him, your hands moving up to grasp him on the shoulders, one hand slipping up behind his head.

Tangled in each other’s arms, Sam pushed you back down onto your bed, your lips never leaving the other’s. Clothes ended up in a pile on the floor, your bare skin meeting as Sam moved in between your legs, the two of you possessing each other in the most intimate way possible. Your mind was clouded with Sam, him being the only thing real. His lips dragging along your skin, your hands grasping his back, his hair brushing your skin, your hips rocking against each other’s.

Cuddled under the blankets, the two of you stayed together after, your bodies coming down from the fire you had ignited in each other. It was a comfortable silence.

Tracing lazy circles on your bare skin, Sam’s eyes fluttered between open and closed. The alcohol, the time, and the sex was catching up to the pair of you. You snuggled against his chest, despite the voice in the back of your head telling you to not be so close.

“I do love you,” Sam murmured, his voice barely audible.

The breath froze in your chest, not knowing how to respond. You risked a look up and saw Sam’s eyes were closed and he was breathing deep and steady. He must have drifted off to sleep, whispering a sweet nothing to you as he fell into slumber.

You felt it was safe to confide to his sleeping form. He wouldn’t remember.

“I love you too.”

<> <> <>

“Hey…”

Sam’s soft voice rustled you from your sleep, you squinting one eye open. You let out a little groan, wanting nothing more than to sleep more. You felt your body fighting against the amount of alcohol you had ingested last night.

A small chuckle. “I feel you.”

You opened your eyes fully and met his gaze. He hadn’t gotten out of bed yet, he was still naked under the sheets. With you.

“God bless that I’m waking up next to someone I actually know and trust after a night of getting hammered,” you joked, immediately trying to brush the whole situation off nonchalantly. Sam snorted a bit and you added, “But what are friends for if not to protect you from yourself?”

Sam rose his eyebrows a bit, regarding you. “Friends don’t get each other off.”

“Cheeky,” you teased him, giving him a kiss on the tip of his nose.

You knew he wanted you to say more. There was something in his eyes but it was gone quickly. He smiled at you, the moment lost and you felt a sinking feeling. You had messed up an opportunity you had been begging for for a long time.

Sam pressed on, forcing a smile still, “I guess there are friends with benefits, right?”

That’s not what you wanted at all. But you were not going to show that now. You needed to keep up the front now that you had built it.

“You guess?” you teased, moving close to him, your hand trailing down his torso towards his crotch.

Correcting himself, Sam responded, “I know” not doing anything to stop you from groping him.

Raising your brows, bit your bottom lip a bit. “Is it… greedy to ask for round two?”

Sam let out a laugh, shaking his head. “No, I was waiting for you to ask.”

<> <> <>

What are you doing?

Placing your phone down, you waited impatiently for Sam to text back. It had been a couple weeks since you had seen him since the last time you had been together. Sam wanted to keep on the move while you had decided to take up residence in a place, doing work around that area. You had put down a six-month lease for an apartment while you stayed. You told Sam the door was always open and he had a place to come to.

You know he had been seeing someone else though. No matter how much that bothered you, you had not spoken up for yourself and you couldn’t blame him for not being able to read your mind. You had made it seem as if you were content with the casual sex and were not looking to be exclusive. The two of you always seemed hesitant about it and you knew deep down you both wanted more but were afraid to ask. This was the consequence. You alone and only getting him for a few days at a time while knowing you were sharing him with someone else. You wondered if she knew about you.

Your phone buzzed and you looked down at it, excited. But only for a moment.

I’m down with Amelia. What’s up?

It felt like a punch to the gut every time. Of course he had gone back down to her. She was open. She wanted to be in a relationship with him.

You took another swig from your bottle, tossing your phone on the couch next to you. You had pushed him away and it was your fault. Two of you were the only thing the other one truly had now. He was the only one who understood why you lived the way you did. He was the only one left who understood without you sounding crazy if you had to explain to someone what you truly did. The two of you had been through so much together and your stupid ass had pushed him away into the arms of a woman who had no idea what he did. Couldn’t relate to him until he opened up to her about what he really did for a living. What if he had done that?

The thought made a sob catch in your throat. He would be truly lost then.

Part of you was telling yourself to get yourself together. You were acting like a damn mess. You forced yourself to pick your phone back up.

Just hanging out and I’m bored.

Fuck. You shouldn’t have said that. That trivialized him and your relationship so much. You were doing it again. You quickly sent another text.

And missing you. A lot. Everyone here is stupid. I need a sane voice. lol

That let him know that you were at least thinking about him. But also was light enough to let him let you down easy if he felt the need to.

Want me to come up? Your birthday is coming up you know? It’s like it’s three days away.

Relief flooded through you. You didn’t expect him to not remember but it made you feel better all the same that he did.

Absolutely. Are you already in the car? (Also, as if I didn’t know that. Another year older…)

You dork. Don’t even talk to me about being another year older. I’ve got a lot on you. Anyway, I’ll get my stuff packed. I’ll be there in a few.

Now who is being a dork?

:) Looking forward to seeing you.

Me too.

You’re looking forward to seeing yourself?

Fuck off, Sam.

Love you too!

Just hurry up. I want my present.

Sure thing, bossy.

Get packing!

:)

You put your phone down, ending the conversation for now.

<> <> <>

It had taken him over two days to drive there. Sam had dropped his bags to the floor beside him before he embraced you with a deep hug when he had arrived. You had inhaled his scent, happy to be in his arms. Over two weeks had been a long time.

The two of you had decided to go out for dinner the following night for your birthday and had agreed on taking a walk afterward. It was chilly down by the water and you were happy you had brought a jacket. The pier was still busy with people going in and out of shops.

It had gotten uncomfortable at dinner for a moment when you had asked Sam how he was liking Texas. He had shifted, avoiding your eye contact for a few moments before sighing loudly, admitting that Amelia’s husband had shown back up. This had caught you completely off guard. He had been presumed dead and for him to show up out of the blue… you immediately felt sympathy for Sam. No matter how much you wanted him to yourself, you knew that he had feelings for Amelia.

Sam had explained the situation to you. That Amelia and him still wanted to be together but Sam knew it wasn’t right. He admitted Amelia wasn’t as opposed to the idea as he was but he knew he couldn’t stay when she had her husband back. You’d listened with care, encouraging him to do what he thought was best.

Eventually the subject ran its course and Sam jumped in with something else, shifting away from it. But you were still stuck on it. Even if you felt awful for that happening to Sam, you had gained another opportunity. You weren’t going to let it slip by you this time.

Leaning against a railing with your candy apple Sam had bought you in the market, which you could not convince Sam to share with you (damn him and his health mantra), you both watched the ocean. It was a calm night on the water, the moon and stars taking over the sky.

Sucking a piece of caramel off your finger, you turned your head to look at Sam, who did the same in turn. “Thanks for the ‘birthday cake’.”

He smiled, “I know you hate cake.”

“So do you. But you won’t even take a bite of this. It’s bad luck you know. To not have part of the ‘cake’ on someone’s birthday? Not only for you but for the birthday person. So selfish.”

“I think we can risk it. The life and all.”

You rolled your eyes dramatically, “So melodramatic.” Sam laughed a bit at this and you fixated on him again. Asking quietly, you leaned closer, “How long do you think you’re gonna stay?”

Sam shrugged and answered, “I’m not sure. I gotta figure this shit out with Amelia. And… if it goes the way I want, I’ll have to find somewhere to live. I don’t want to be in the cabin anymore.”

“It’s not the most welcoming of places,” you agreed.

Nodding in agreement, Sam replied, “Yeah. Isolating myself isn’t good.”

“No. It’s not.”

“I feel… just something is missing.” You looked at Sam curiously and he gave a little nervous laugh, looking down at the ground. “What I mean is… I haven’t hunted in ages.” He hadn’t. The two of you had both ceased doing it. You doing it because you didn’t want to do it alone and Sam doing it for his own reasons. He stared back out at the ocean, pondering. You stayed silent, letting him gather his thoughts. “It’s a part of me,” he finally continued quietly. “I just don’t know how to jump back into it.”

An opportunity.

“I can help.”

His smile warmed you. “I know.”

You couldn’t let this opportunity go.

“Live with me,” you blurted and immediately regretted it. There was no way Sam would agree to that. That wasn’t who you two were. Sam looked completely taken off guard. You had waited too long and now you just sounded desperate and crazy. You blushed profusely and shook your head, averting your eyes. “I… I mean… fuck.”

Sam shook his head as if to clear his thoughts before he pushed himself off the railing, standing up straight. You watched him with apprehension, afraid of the rejection you were sure was coming.

Instead, Sam pulled you close, wrapping his arms around you. And you let him, careful with your apple as you put your arms around him too. He held you against his chest, his embrace tight and welcoming. He rested his head on top of yours and the two of you stayed like that for endless moments, the sound of the soft waves hitting the rocks behind you.

His voice was quiet when he spoke. “I was waiting for you to… open up to me.” He swallowed sharply and proceeded, “You’re always there for me. Always.”

Sam’s grip tightened on you a bit, him hugging you within the embrace, like he didn’t want to let you go.

“I meant it when I said I loved you,” Sam whispered and your heart quickened. So, all those months ago, he had been aware of what he was saying. And you knew it was coming before he even said it. Shame washed over you as he asked, “Did you mean it?”

Of course you had! You yelled in your head. And how foolish of you to think he had fallen asleep that quickly, no matter how much he had drank. Sam had sat on this for months and you thought of what he must have felt the next morning when you acted as if it was not a big deal, boiling it down to just sex. He was as desperate for your company as you were for his and had endured knowing that you had expressed love for him and refused to acknowledge it outside of that moment.

You had to make it up to him. You needed to be honest. Better late than never.

“Yes,” you breathed against his chest.

The tension left Sam’s body and you hadn’t even realized how rigid he had become when he had posed the question to you.

Pulling away from you, he looked down, brushing your hair away from your face. The look in his eyes was loving.

Reaching behind him, he grabbed your candy apple out of your grasp and brought it up to his mouth, taking a bite. You watched him, your eyebrows raised, confused by his action. He chewed, swallowed, and gave you a smirk.

“A small celebration with a good treat about us finally being honest. And… also we won’t bring bad luck on ourselves.”

You let out a breath, rolling your eyes slightly. “You’re a dork,” you informed him, unable to keep the laughter out of your tone.

“Mhmm,” Sam agreed, before leaning down, his lips landed on yours. The taste of caramel hit your lips and you kissed him back with fervor, moving your arms up to wrap tightly around his neck.

Honesty felt good. And your birthday was turning out to be a day you had been hoping for for a long time.


End file.
